<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Start by gloryasme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927718">A New Start</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryasme/pseuds/gloryasme'>gloryasme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FNAF but in no particular order because the timeline doesn't exist [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Swap, Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Family Bonding, Five Nights At Freddys: Fazbear Frights: Lonely Freddy, Five Nights at Freddy's: Fazbear Frights Series, Hurt Alec (Five Nights at Freddy's), Hurt Hazel (Five Nights at Freddy's), M/M, Not Incest ffs she's 10, Souls, i want people to hurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryasme/pseuds/gloryasme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec was never the best brother to his sister. Now it might be too late to apologise.</p><p>////</p><p>Hazel figures something isn't right with Alec. Weren't his eyes green?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec &amp; Hazel (Five Nights at Freddy's: Fazbear Frights), Carlton Burke &amp; Alec (Five Nights at Freddy's: Fazbear Frights), Michael Afton &amp; Alec (Five Nights at Freddy's: Fazbear Frights), Michael Afton/Carlton Burke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FNAF but in no particular order because the timeline doesn't exist [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had more control now. He could move better in this robotic body that’d been forced upon him. Alec didn’t know if it was worth it, to fight and kick the bin. He hadn’t heard people walking around in a couple of days. He couldn’t lose hope yet. He needed to get back to his family. He needed to <em>apologise</em>.</p><p> </p><p>At this point, the memory of his sister’s face was the only thing keeping him going.</p><p> </p><p>To Alec, the sound of distant voices was almost musical to him. As a robot, he didn’t need energy, (and he wasn’t completely sure what mechanical properties the led to the body not needing to recharge) so, he was quick to make as much noise as he could, kicking and punching the metal walls.</p><p> </p><p>He still couldn’t talk, and it pissed him off. He couldn’t cry out or talk. How was he supposed to tell whoever found him what happened? <em>If </em>anyone found him… he should the negative thoughts from his head. No point in losing hope yet.</p><p> </p><p>The lid of the bin opened. Alec was only slightly put off by the fact his eyes did not need to adjust in the sudden change of light. The man who opened it stared at him curiously, as Alec crawled towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“Strange…” the man muttered. He leant forward and picked Alec up from under the arms. “Can you hear me?” Alec nodded; glad the man was giving some effort into communication. The man hummed. “Can you talk?” Alec shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>The man sighed. Alec watches as he seems to have a quick internal debate with himself. “Alright, so – we’ll stick with yes or no questions for now.” Alec nodded, just to convey he understood. “Cool.” The man said. “My name’s Carlton, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Carlton was nice. He ignored the fact that Alec was covered in (now dry) vomit and held him to his chest like a baby. It was slightly embarrassing, but it was nice to be held.</p><p> </p><p>Carlton made his way through the hallways with strange expertise. Alec sure hadn’t seen him around the first couple times he’d been to Freddy’s, nor did he seem to be a worker. He was wearing casual clothes, not a uniform of any sort. And now that Alec was paying attention to his surroundings, the building was empty. There was literally no one around. He’d missed something. Something big. And he wondered how long he’d been stuck in that bin.</p><p> </p><p>“Michael,” Carlton called towards, it seemed, the only other person in the building. Michael turned to face him as Carlton held Alec out like a prize. “I found this!”</p><p> </p><p>Michael stared at Alec for an agonisingly long time. “Okay.” He said eventually. He was still looking at Alec strangely.</p><p> </p><p>“He can’t talk.” Carlton continued talking as if Michael hadn’t given such an ominous response. “He’s still moving too. It’s strange.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mon amour, I don’t think this-” Michael gestured to Alec. “-is an animatronic.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t?” Carlton asked.</p><p> </p><p>Michael shook his head. “The ‘type’ this would be is a Lonely Freddy. They’re used to befriend children that’re alone so that ‘no child is lonely at Freddy Fazbear’s’.”</p><p> </p><p>“To lead them into a false sense of security,” Carlton responds a bit gloomily. Alec looked between them confused. He really had missed something big. “To isolate them.” Carlton continued.</p><p> </p><p>Michael nodded. “And their eyes are supposed to be blue.”</p><p> </p><p>The comment caused Carlton to turn Alec and look at him again. “His eyes are green.” He spoke. “Why exactly did his eyes change colour?”</p><p> </p><p>“The eyes are the window to the soul,” Michael muttered, then shrugged. “I don’t know, but the eyes always change colour. Remember Circus Baby?” Alec did not, but Carlton nodded. “Originally, as Charlotte, she was going to have brown eyes. Then the actual animatronic has blue eyes. Her eyes also turned green when Elizabeth’s soul got trapped inside.”</p><p> </p><p>Soul? Trapped inside? Like what happened to Alec? This has happened to people before?</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it’s okay.” Carlton pulled him into his chest again. He quietly hushed Alec. He wondered how Carlton could even tell he was upset, and then was annoyingly reminded of the ears on his head. That must’ve been the clue.</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder if he can write,” Michael says quietly. “We might get his name. We might be able to get him his body back.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec perked up at that. These two could help him. They were <em>willing</em> to help him. He’d cry if he could.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you find anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>“The other animatronics there were deactivated. It was crazy, Mike. There were heaps of them in there.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can use them as scraps.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh- but serduszko-”</p><p> </p><p>“These parts are expensive; it’s a waste of money and resources to get new ones.” Michael cut in. Alec was stuck on that pet name Carlton used. What language was that? “It’s better to just reuse them. Besides, what else are we gonna do with them?”</p><p> </p><p>Carlton sighed. “But can’t we just keep one?”</p><p> </p><p>Michael gave him a look. “I’m not sure if you want a child or a pet, but neither are the same as a robot.”</p><p> </p><p>“But they’re so cute, Michael! Look at them!”</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, I <em>build</em> them. I’m too tired of them to find them cute.”</p><p> </p><p>So that was confirmation they were together. Were they married or no? Alec figured his interest in their relationship could be chalked up to him being a nosy teenager. He could try to see if they were wearing wedding rings-</p><p> </p><p>Wait, did Michael say he built them? Is that why he figured it out so quickly? Who <em>was</em> he?</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just focus on getting this one back to their family, okay?” Michael said. He placed his hands on Carlton’s arms (mindful of Alec still being baby carried) and kissed his partner. It was very awkward for Alec, but he couldn’t vocalise his distaste for it. Instead, he wriggled out of Carlton’s hold and dropped to the floor like a cat.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to face them and folded his arms. Michael and Carlton stared back at him, a little surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, aren’t you a little shit?” Michael chuckled.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>mon amour - French for 'my love'<br/>serduszko - Polish for 'sweetheart'</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something wasn’t right. Sure, Alec was nicer now, but there was something off about it.</p><p> </p><p>Hazel wouldn’t consider her brother a narcissistic person; if anything he seemed to dislike his reflection. Yet, since her birthday, she could sometimes find him in their connected bathroom staring at his own reflection grinning like a mad man.</p><p> </p><p>It’s like he was drilling into every little detail in his body. He’d caress his own face as if relishing in the feeling of it. He raked his fingers through his hair slowly, like it’d all fall out at any given moment.</p><p> </p><p>The strangest thing, Hazel would say, was his eyes. Alec’s eyes were the same shade of green as Hazel’s. Though, now, if she really paid attention, they were more blue than green.</p><p> </p><p>He moved a bit strangely. Like he wasn’t used to his own limbs. He spent copious amounts of time staring at his fingers, just moving them slowly. He poked and prodded at his braces, played with his glasses, and went from referring to their parents as ‘mom’ or ‘dad’ to mother and father respectively.</p><p> </p><p>Whoever that was wearing her brothers face, was not her brother. That wasn’t Alec. Her parents wouldn’t believe her, her friends would say the ‘new’ him was better anyway, and she wasn’t sure if Alec had friends.</p><p> </p><p>She was on her own for this. And the change happened at Freddy’s. That would have to be her starting place.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom.” She said, walking over to her mother’s place at the dining table. She was going over papers that Hazel didn’t bother to understand.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, dear?” Mom didn’t look up.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I go to Charlotte’s house? I can ride there all by myself!” she said, making it seem like it was some achievement. She did this because, usually, Alec was forced to go with her. She didn’t want Alec coming with her today.</p><p> </p><p>Mom looked up this time. “What about your brother?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think he left.” Hazel lied. Alec was in his room, spacing out. He wouldn’t be back in the zone for a few hours.</p><p> </p><p>Mom looked at her watch and sighed. “Alright, fine. But be back before four pm.”</p><p> </p><p>Hazel looked at the kitchen clock. That gave her… five hours. “Okay, I will. Bye, Mom, love you!” she called as she stepped out the back door to get her bike. She rode around the side of the house and down the road.</p><p> </p><p>Freddy’s was between their house and Charlotte’s, so it’s wasn’t much of a lie to say she got distracted on the way.</p><p> </p><p>The building was… not as she pictured it. It looked like the building was being shut down. A high, chain link fence surrounded the building, but some of the lights were on. The gate was open wide, so some person was inside.</p><p> </p><p>Hazel felt the confidence she’d held earlier dissipate slightly, but she wouldn’t let that deter her. She needed to save her brother, and that feeling was far stronger than the fear of getting in trouble.</p><p> </p><p>She left her bike a little bit away, in someone’s front yard so it looked like a part of their house and didn’t make her suspicious. She snuck in through the gate and up to the front door. She peered through the glass, but she didn’t see anyone.</p><p> </p><p>The door was unlocked, and she crept in quietly. She stared at the open space, uncomfortable now that it was empty of people bustling about. There were no workers to help. No one was around.</p><p> </p><p>She dashed across the black and white tiles of the floor as quietly as she could and ducked behind an ‘employees only’ room. She only now realised she didn’t know what she was really doing. Yeah, she was looking for her brother, but would he still even be in the building? He could have moved, or someone could have moved him – she had no idea. But it was still better than nothing. Maybe there was a clue around here.</p><p> </p><p>She crept down the hallway, peering into doors. Some were storage rooms, one was the kitchen, and one was a break room. Nothing was what she was looking for. She found the backroom “Alec” was found in. Maybe the real Alec was in here? She looked around best she could, but most of it was all too big for her to reach.</p><p> </p><p>She heard a door shut, too close for comfort, and froze. She listened to the footsteps, heavy – so probably male, and getting closer. Panic shot through her body, and she scrambled to hide before the door opened.</p><p> </p><p>She watched the man enter and idle by the door looking around. She wasn’t sure what his intention was, but he started looking for something. She hid behind a large mass in the room. She wasn’t sure what it was, but it hid her, so she didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>It was dusty behind the large mass of slight fur that hid her, but there was a large enough area behind it to slip her body to hide. The dust got in her nose, but she held back the sneeze best she could.</p><p> </p><p>She heard the door open and close again. With relief, she allowed herself to sneeze, three times, and exit her dusty hiding place. She looked up and froze. The man was leaning against the door, arms folded and a strange look in his eye.</p><p> </p><p>A mix between tired, irritated and upset.</p><p> </p><p>His head tilted as he stared at her. “What’re you doing here?” his voice was softer than she expected; like he was much too tired to deal with her.</p><p> </p><p>“I lost… something.” She spoke. Her parents wouldn’t believe her, why would this random stranger.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t move from the door. “What’d you lose?” She didn’t answer, and the man looked just a bit more irritated. “What was <em>so</em> important you broke into private property to find, kid?”</p><p> </p><p>Hazel grimaced but figured it’d be easier to just answer the man’s question. “My brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your brother.” He echoed and sighed. He looked her up and down. “Younger?”</p><p> </p><p>“Older.” She corrected. He stared at her; eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I think something happened to him here. His eyes are changing colour, and he’s acting differently. I think he was replaced by someone.”</p><p> </p><p>The man closed his eyes and breathed in slowly through his nose. “Fuck me.” He hissed irritably.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlton sat down on the floor with a notepad and pen. He offered them out to Alec.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you write your name?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Alec picked up the pen. It was a little hard, with way too thick, plastic fingers, but he did it and quickly scribbled his name on the paper. First and last.</p><p> </p><p>“Alec,” Carlton said aloud. “That’s a nice name.”</p><p> </p><p><em>It’s not that nice</em>, Alec wrote.</p><p> </p><p>Carlton frowned at him. “Why’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It’s a combination of the names my parents wanted. My younger sister is named after our (great) grandmother.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Carlton’s head tilts to the side. “You think that makes your name any lesser than hers?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’ve always been the lesser child.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Carlton blinks. “How old are you, Alec?”</p><p> </p><p><em>15</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Fifteen.” Carlton reads slowly. “I was seventeen when this shit first happened to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Something like this happened to Carlton? Alec tilts his head to convey his confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“I was kidnapped by a name in a rabbit costume.” He chuckled a little. “Saying it like that makes it sound silly, but it’s true. We were hanging out at one of the really old locations. And a guy posing as a security guard was around. Turns out he was a serial killer; I don’t know why he didn’t kill me when he had the chance but yeah. Here we are.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec’s ears must’ve flattened again because Carlton was quick to calm his nerves. “He’s dead now, anyway. He’s not around anymore.”</p><p> </p><p><em>How do you know he’s dead?</em> Alec asked. Carlton stared at the question for a long moment. Alec noticed darkness fill his eye. Carlton’s hand seemed to subconsciously rub over his heart. <strike>Perhaps there was a scar there.</strike> “I… I was nineteen. I was helping find a missing child and I saw him again. He… he built robots like the ones here at Freddy’s. I mean, he was one of the original co-owners. He’d murdered children there before, and their spirits remained. They wanted him dead as well. His own robots were possessed by those children and they killed him.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec found that story hard to believe – but believed it, nonetheless. He himself was stuck inside the body of a robot, so it wasn’t too far a stretch of the imagination anymore. Ghosts though? Alec wasn’t dead. Maybe Carlton was remembering wrong? It could’ve just been a malfunction in the programming.</p><p> </p><p>A serial killer at Freddy’s though. That sounded real, it didn’t suspend any imagination. There are tons of horror stories everywhere of people who work in children entertainment being violent or criminal. But… the co-owner? That was a scary thought. And coming face to face with said serial killer twice must’ve been an ordeal for Carlton.</p><p> </p><p><em>I’m sorry.</em> Alec wrote. <em>That must’ve been hard for you.</em> He had to shake Carlton to get his attention and show him the message.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, kid.” Alec could see his expression lighten. “Michael’s helped me a lot with it. He’s been around since the whole thing.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Must be nice to have someone care about you. </em>Re-reading it, Alec hadn’t intended for Carlton to see it, but he’d been reading over Alec’s shoulder anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Y’know, life is hard.” Carlton picked Alec up and cradled him to his chest, not offering an explanation when he started walking. “It seems like the world is against you and there’s nothing you can do. It feels like no one cares. I was in that place for a while. My dad thought my kidnapping was a joke. He and my mom were fighting. Michael really did prove to be the only person who seemed to care at the time. He encouraged me to talk to my dad and I have a better relationship with him now. it’s just a matter of being willing to try and better your life and having good people in your life who support you.”</p><p> </p><p><em>It’s not that easy</em>, Alec wanted to say, but he didn’t have the notepad or pen anymore. He just let Carlton carry him. He couldn’t even ask where they were going.</p><p> </p><p>Turns out, the kitchen was Carlton’s destination. It was filled with boxes of supplies yet to be shipped out. Carlton placed Alec down and went and opened a few of the boxes, taking out a sponge and dish soap. He turned on the taps, and Alec figured he knew what was about to happen.</p><p> </p><p>“Michael taught me how to clean these robots without damaging the circuits or anything, so don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec hadn’t been before, but now that he knew it was a possibility, he was a little concerned. If the robot powered down because of water damage, would it kill him?</p><p> </p><p>Carlton was surprisingly gentle with the lathering of soap. Dried vomit on fur must be a hard thing to wash off, so the gentleness didn’t really make sense. Alec noticed Carlton push harder as the moments passed by.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is this so <em>hard</em>?” he hissed to himself.</p><p> </p><p>In moments like this, Alec really needed to re-evaluate his life. He was stuck in the body of a three-foot robot bear covered in vomit and soap getting a bath in a kitchen sink. What <em>was</em> his life right now?</p><p> </p><p>“Is it just you and your sister?” Carlton suddenly asked. Alec shook his head. “Both parents?” A nod. “Any other siblings?” He shook his head again. Carlton hummed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m an only child.” He said. Alec felt a pang of jealousy run through him. He’d have preferred to be an only child to begin with. But he recognised now he needed to co-exist with Hazel, not fight her on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Michael,” Carlton continued, oblivious to Alec’s internal debate. “Has four younger siblings. Two sisters, two brothers. I don’t know how he handled it. Especially those younger two. Those two were adopted into his family. I know he loves them though.”</p><p> </p><p>God, that made Alec feel worse. Michael managed to feel affection for four people forced into his life, and Alec couldn’t even handle one. He was an awful older brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Surely, you love your sister too. Even if you seem to argue a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec thought about it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s your name?” he asked. Hazel knew enough about stranger danger not to answer the question.</p><p> </p><p>They were sitting on the floor in a different room. Ten feet apart. A stray notepad and pen Michael had picked up and was reading through.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, mine’s Michael.” The man – Michael – continued. At this point, he may as well be talking to a brick wall because Hazel wasn’t going to respond. “Alright then. What made you think it was a smart idea to break into private property to find your brother?”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t respond. Michael sighed. “I can just send you home, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“It happened here,” Hazel replied quietly, but Michael seemed to hear her anyway. She didn’t want to go home yet. A part of her argued Michael didn’t know where she lived. Another part said he could just call the police. He’d been very lenient with her already.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened here?” he dug a little further.</p><p> </p><p>“My birthday,” Hazel replied. “I was arguing with my brother. He ran away and disappeared into one of the back rooms. I think something happened to him because the boy that came back wasn’t my brother.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael’s head tilts. “How do you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s just different. He’s too nice. Too <em>perfect</em>! My brother hated me. I don’t know why but he did!” Michael flinches slightly, but Hazel doesn’t mention it. “His eyes are a different colour now. It’s like he doesn’t remember some things- he- that’s just not my brother.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael stared at the notepad. “Was his name Alec?”</p><p> </p><p>Hazel froze. “How do you know that?” She whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>Michael tossed the notepad over to her. She picked it up and read the scattered, messy writing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Alec. I’ve always been the lesser child. 15. How do you know he’s dead? Must be nice to have someone care for you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her hands trembled, shaking the notepad in her hand. “Who wrote this…?” She asked. “Is my brother dead?”</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like your brother,” Michael said. “Unless the description on his name there is false.”</p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t focused on that too much. “Alec wrote this…? Who was he talking to? Why? He- I know he can talk.” She’s going to cry; she can feel it. She wouldn’t though. Not in front of a stranger.</p><p> </p><p>Michael stares at her blankly. “I’m not sure how I’m supposed to tell you this…”</p><p> </p><p>“HE’S NOT DEAD!” she yelled. “HE’S NOT- HE- HE CAN’T BE! I KNOW HE ISN’T!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not saying that,” Michael told her, holding up a hand as if it’d magically calm her down. She did pause to listen, but her eyes were glistening with tears she refused to let fall. <em>She wasn’t going to cry.</em></p><p> </p><p>Michael continued; “I don’t think he’s dead. However, I don’t think you’re going to understand any explanation I can give you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What does that mean?!” Hazel cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this a bad time?” She and Michael turned to the man standing in the doorframe, a small robotic bear held in his arms wrapped in a towel like a child.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect timing,” Michael muttered, laying on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>The new man eyed Hazel curiously, the bear hadn’t taken its eyes off her, as he sat beside Michael. <em>10 feet distance.</em> “Can I use that?” he asked, gesturing to the notepad. Hazel slid it across the floor towards him. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“She won’t tell me her name,” Michael added. “It’s fair, I guess, but still.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why is it looking at me?” She said, eyeing the robotic bear as it stared at her. She recognised it based off of the posters that <em>had</em> been on the walls during her birthdays there.</p><p> </p><p>Notepad-man handed the pad and pen to the bear and it began scribbling on the paper – therefore taking its eyes off of Hazel. “Is that my brother?” she whispered to herself.</p><p> </p><p>If her brother wrote what she’d already seen, surely that meant the bear <em>was </em>Alec. How could that be possible? If maybe, the stranger stole Alec’s body, that meant Alec had his? Did that mean the imposter was a little robotic bear? It didn’t make sense.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I don’t think you’re going to understand any explanation I can give you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Michael <em>knew</em>. That’s why he believed her about Alec. If he knew, he must’ve been used to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Alec?” She called out. “Is that you?” the bear stopped and looked at her again. Notepad-man whispered something to Michael whose response was louder, but his voice was deeper, and the reverb made it intelligible to Hazel.</p><p> </p><p>The bear nodded. Hazel frowned. “How do I know?” she asked. “Prove to me you’re my brother.”</p><p> </p><p>The bear paused, then begun writing again.</p><p> </p><p>“Surely knowing her name would be enough?” Notepad-man muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s easy to figure out what someone’s name is,” Michael replied.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t actively stalk people.” The other deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p> “This little robot fuckers are programmed to ask questions. They start normal but get a lot more personal. It would know her name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Głupi, szczurowy drań.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you just insulted my father.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your point?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do it more.”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe-Alec walked over to Hazel and presented the notepad like a prize. Whatever he’d written shielded from the adults.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We teamed up and acted like each other for the week leading up to your birthday to get our parents off our backs.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A tear rolled down her cheek as she read, and she wiped her eyes to rid herself of the weak. Alec would probably call her tears fake. To him, it was like crying was a sign of manipulation, of playing the victim. How would he have gotten to such a conclusion?</p><p> </p><p><em>I’m sorry</em>, was scrawled on the bottom. There were a lot of crossed-out words around it. he must’ve struggled to find the right words.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry too,” Hazel said, keeping her head low. “I should’ve just left you alone. But I just wanted to be your friend…” her tears fell down her cheeks freely now, and she would wipe them away fast enough. “I just wanted to <em>talk </em>to you like a normal person! Why did you hate me so much?”</p><p> </p><p>The bear's ears moved downward, to convey sadness, probably. Then Alec began to write again.</p><p> </p><p><em>Because you were perfect.</em> He wrote. <em>Because Mom and Dad loved you</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“They love you too, Alec! I know they do!”</p><p> </p><p>Alec shook his head and pointed at something else he’d written earlier.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’ve always been the lesser child.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry, did you expect a heartwarming reunion?</p><p>Głupi, szczurowy drań - Polish for 'stupid rat bastard'</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn’t hate her. Alec knew he didn’t hate his sister. But he couldn’t bring himself to say he loved her. It sounded like a lie, and he didn’t want to lie to anyone right now.</p><p> </p><p>He felt bad for the way he treated her, yeah. He was horrible. But now that Hazel wasn’t someone to despise, she was just… someone that lived with him. Someone he had to co-exist with.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t really feel anything for her. And it was scary. Maybe, he just didn’t know what love felt like. Maybe his parents loved him at some point. But they sure as hell don’t anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Michael and Carlton had been very quiet, respecting their space he supposed.</p><p> </p><p>“H-how can you say that?” Hazel asked. Her voice wavered, and she was still crying. “How could you accuse them of something like that. They love us just the same. Don’t you love them?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec blinked at her. <em>No.</em></p><p> </p><p>She must’ve read his answer in his eyes. She stood abruptly, dropping the notepad, and wiped her eyes. “I have to go.” She turned and left through the front door. Alec watched her leave before turning to face the adults again.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Carlton asked. He crawled across the floor and sat on his knees beside Alec.</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged, letting his metal joints sag. Michael was standing already, staring at his phone. “We gotta keep packing up, anyway. You can sit around here and… draw or something.” He was talking to Alec.</p><p> </p><p>“He can play a game on my phone,” Carlton says.</p><p> </p><p>Michael shakes his head. “I don’t think he’d be able to properly manipulate the screen to play a game.”</p><p> </p><p>Right. Big, plastic fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“What if I put change the sensitivity settings?” Carlton asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you bully me like this, mój ukochany?” Carlton muttered. Michael kneeled down and hugged him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just stating the truth, baby.” He kissed his cheek then stood up again. “I’m gonna get to work. You can sit with the kid if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to help!” Carlton argued. Alec could see them both give Alec a strange look. Like he was a small child that couldn’t be left alone. Carlton, at least, knew he was older enough to be left alone.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I can do it on my own,” Michael replied, ruffling Carlton’s hair a bit. Carlton made a face as he fixed his hair back to how he preferred it as Michael walked away.</p><p> </p><p>Carlton looked back to Alec. “You can help if you want.” He said. “We’re cleaning up the restaurant, and Michael’s gonna sell the land. I think you might’ve been in here too long to hear about what’s been going on. Uh, you can do whatever you want, if you don’t wanna help, I guess, just stay where we can find you. We do want to help you get back to your body, but we can’t if we can’t find you, y' know?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec nodded. He understood that. Carlton stood up to follow Michael and Alec went with him. He didn’t really want to be left alone. Carlton didn’t seem to mind, smiling at him softly.</p><p> </p><p>Alec watched the couple clean up the back room, boxing random bits and pieces. What stood out to Alec was how close they were. They were able to laugh and just exist with each other without worrying about who could see or how they’d react. They were happy with each other. They loved each other.</p><p> </p><p>It proved Alec really didn’t know what that feeling was. It hurt, a little. Alec’s parents weren’t like that, maybe they once were. Before they had kids. It didn’t seem like Michael and Carlton did.</p><p> </p><p>He moved from his perch on top of some packed up boxes and waved his arms up to get Carlton’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up?” Carlton kneeled down to him. It felt like an insult.</p><p> </p><p>Alec tapped his wrist. “You want the time?” he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Carlton pulled out his phone to check the time. “It’s five pm. Are you bored? Michael and I are thinking of going home soon.”</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t really register Alec would be going with them. He shrugged, and Carlton gave him that strange look again. Regardless, he stood to his full height once more and called out to Michael.</p><p> </p><p>Alec let himself be lost in his thoughts. Hazel had come, looking for him. So, that means she knew that bear posing as him was fake. He wasn’t sure if Hazel wanted him back. She hadn’t said she’d wanted her brother back. She wanted answers. And maybe Alec was supposed to care, but he couldn’t bring himself to.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t blame her for preferring the imposter. The fake-Alec was probably nicer to her, he’d seen it at her party that day.</p><p> </p><p>“Alec.” He blinked and turned back to Carlton. The older man was kneeling beside him, with a worried look. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec nodded, but Carlton didn’t look convinced. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>He picked Alec up again and begun walking. They must be leaving, then. Carlton sat in the passenger seat with Alec in his lap and Michael driving. The couple still felt the need to point out they were together, apparently, because they were holding hands.</p><p> </p><p>Alec decided he was just jealous of people that seemed to have everything they needed in life. It wasn’t fair that some people got love and he didn’t. He was well aware of his own hypocrisy. Human nature begged for more than you have, without thinking of what others don’t have. Besides, that wasn’t even a fair assessment of Michael and Carlton. He didn’t know what they’d gone through to get where they are now.</p><p> </p><p>Alec huffed and stared out the window. The blurring surroundings were lit up with blinking lights.</p><p> </p><p>“Christmas lights,” Carlton explained. Alec paused.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are there Christmas lights up already?” Michael asked for him. “It’s not December, yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sales, I guess,” Carlton replied. “I don’t know much about economics, Mike.”</p><p> </p><p>Carlton pulled out that notepad and pen again and offered it to Alec. He took the opportunity.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What’s the date?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the eighth of November,” Carlton said. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec had been stuck in that damn building for 4 weeks.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>mój ukochany - Polish for 'my beloved'</p><p>I got a comment saying it was wrong what I had before so I asked my friend who knows more about the Polish language then me and got a better translation. thank you for bringing this to my attention!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hazel stormed inside and right up the stairs to her room, ignoring her mothers call. The conjoined-door opened, and fake-Alec stepped inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Go away.” Hazel hissed. “I don’t want to talk to you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Leave me alone!” She shoved the fake back through the door and slammed it shut. Hazel pressed her back to the door in case he tried to force his way in. He didn’t. He just knocked on the door again.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Hazel.” She knew his tone was meant to be comforting but knowing that the person beyond her door was an imposter made it sound mocking. “I’m your brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you’re not!” She spat. Something told her not the let the fake know she knew about him. “You’re just acting nice to get on Mom and Dad’s good side!”</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you think that?” Fake-Alec asked.</p><p> </p><p>“BECAUSE!” she yelled. It’s never a good excuse. “BECAUSE YOU’RE JEALOUS THAT I’M THE <em>GOOD</em> ONE!” she heaved, “Because you could <em>never</em> be vulnerable in front of another human being.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hazel-”</p><p> </p><p>“GO AWAY!”</p><p> </p><p>It was silent for a moment. Maybe he did leave. The door vibrated with a harsh thud and Hazel whimpered. Did he just <em>kick</em> the door? She stared over her shoulder to see if the door would vibrate again, but she could hear his footsteps retreat through the bathroom to his room on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>So, the faker has anger issues too. That’s <em>great</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hazel sighed and fell onto her bed in dead weight. If she was any quieter that night for dinner, it wasn’t mentioned.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She wasn’t listening to her teacher. She couldn’t. her mind was too focused on her brother. <em>How on Earth did his body get trapped inside that little bear</em>? Was it like a ghost possession, thing? No, ‘cause then he’d be dead. Hazel wasn’t sure how possession would work with the artificial intelligence of an animatronic bear entering Alec’s body. Did that mean there was a computer in his head, then?</p><p> </p><p>“Hazel?” she looked up. A circle of her friends stood around her desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hear?” Amanda asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hear what?”</p><p> </p><p>“About Freddy’s?” this time, Charlotte spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“That it’s closing?” she asked. She’d been inside the building after all.</p><p> </p><p>“Not that one!” Amanda scoffed. “The new one.”</p><p> </p><p>“New one?” she echoed.</p><p> </p><p>“The mall.” Kamryn ushered. “There’s a whole new mall-based off of the old place!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” The men packing up the old building must be moving the things from there to the mall. They must be workers there. Strange that there was just two of them though.</p><p> </p><p>“Just ‘oh’?” Kamryn asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’ve had your birthday at the restaurant for the past six years! Aren’t you excited about a new place?” Amanda asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I think she’s sad the old place closed down,” Charlotte replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Amanda asked.</p><p> </p><p>“The memories!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>ANYWAYS!</em>” Kamryn hissed, drawing their attention back to her. “We came over to see if you wanted to come with us. Charlotte’s mom is taking us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sure,” Hazel said numbly. Anything to avoid going back home right now. “I have to ask my mom though.”</p><p> </p><p>The girls cheered, though that wasn’t really confirmation. Hazel stood and packed her things, and the group went to lunch.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up with you?” Emily asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I had a fight with Alec,” Hazel replied.</p><p> </p><p>Emily snorted. “I didn’t think he’d keep up his “good child” act for too long.”</p><p> </p><p>“Neither did I.” Amelia laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Hazel sighed through her nose. “That’s not it,” she said to deaf ears.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Mom gave permission, and Hazel was glad Alec wasn’t told to go with them. Charlotte’s mom let them run wild when they went in. The arcade was filled with more updated games, and there were new animatronics on stage. Freddy and Chica were the same, but there were a crocodile and wolf now.</p><p> </p><p>Strange.</p><p> </p><p>Hazel wanted to look around, to investigate. It was strange what happened to her brother – and that was because of the animatronics. Where these ones any similar?</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, kiddo.” She whipped around, staring face to face with the man from the day before. “Didn’t expect to see you again so soon,” Michael muttered. “What’re you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Visiting, with a friend.” She replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty sure this is the employees-only area,” Michael said. He was wearing a more business-like outfit than the day before.</p><p> </p><p>Hazel took in her surroundings. She’d been moving on autopilot; she hadn’t even noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” She spoke warily.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, kiddo.” Michael shrugged. He placed a hand on her back and ushered her out of the area. “Just don’t go wandering off.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” She said again.</p><p> </p><p>Michael hummed. He let her go once they were out in the open, and she scurried into the arcade to find her friends again.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you go?” Amelia asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Bathroom.” Hazel lied. She didn’t like it, but how was she to explain her brother? She should’ve asked Michael about it when she had the chance.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know who that is?” she gestured to Michael. He was a distance away, talking to someone.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” Kamryn said. “Why? He’s kinda attractive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ew!” Emily yelled. “He’s an adult.”</p><p> </p><p>“So?” Kamryn asked. “You fangirl over those boybands.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s <em>different</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“How?”</p><p> </p><p>“He just gives me this vibe,” Hazel said, ignoring them.</p><p> </p><p>“I think he’s the manager or something,” Amelia says. “Looks like he’s in charge.”</p><p> </p><p>Hazel looks away and turns her head in a random direction. Her eyes meet green, and she almost choked on the air. The bear – Alec – quickly turned away and ran, disappearing into the mass of people.</p><p> </p><p><em>He was here</em>. She thought. Her surprise turned swiftly into anger. She didn’t want to talk to Alec, not right now. But she’d have to eventually, especially if she ever wanted her brother back.</p><p> </p><p>She decided to let him run for now. She could probably find Michael again later and ask. No point in raising suspicion with her friends right now. Perhaps a distraction could be good for her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was a coward, Alec realised. A coward with no friends, no family, and no home. At least Michael and Carlton had been nice enough to let Alec stay with them until this mess gets sorted out, but then what? What was he supposed to do <strike>if</strike> when he got his body back?</p><p> </p><p>His body had been stolen by some weird AI, as far as he knew. <em>It</em> certainly wouldn’t appreciate Alec trying to steal his body back. It had been coded to steal for a reason. Carlton had mentioned something about isolating the victims for something, but he hadn’t specifically mentioned what. <strike>Alec wasn’t sure he wanted to know.</strike></p><p> </p><p>He was running blindly. That’s why he was a coward. Because he ran. Ran away from his sister. The point is, he didn’t know where he was going. Which led him right into someone’s leg.</p><p> </p><p>Whoever it was picked him up by one arm, then held him under the armpits and looked at Alec’s eyes, laughing about something.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so cool!” someone oogled. They thought he was one of the animatronics. An attraction.</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder if you can keep it?” A different kid said. Alec locked up. This was bad. He needed to leave. He wished he could talk. Carlton or Michael would help him. If only he could cry out for help.</p><p> </p><p>The kids were rough, as to be expected. They tugged on parts and held him by his ears or his legs.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe this was karma. For being a bad brother. For being a coward.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Oh, he knew that voice. Carlton was easing him out of the hands of a child. “He’s not for play kiddo, I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>The kid cried and whined, calling for his mother. Carlton sighed, but he had Alec baby cradled in his arms again. Alec physically exhaled and nuzzled closer. If he closed his eyes, he could pretend to feel the warmth coming off of Carlton’s body. He’d never before thought he’d enjoy being so small.</p><p> </p><p>The kid’s mother came over and picked him up. She asked what happened and Carlton explained. Alec waited for the entitled blow up, but it never happened. The mother apologised to Carlton and had her kid apologise too.</p><p> </p><p>The mother took her kid, and the others away, scolding them about touching things that didn’t belong to them.</p><p> </p><p>“She was nice,” Carlton said. He looked down at Alec. “You okay there?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec nuzzled closer to Carlton’s chest. Carlton smiled and walked away.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Alec assumed that he’d fallen asleep. He wasn’t sure he could do that as a robot. But a significant amount of time must’ve passed when he woke up because it was dark, and he was back in Carlton and Michael’s house.</p><p> </p><p>He sat up; they’d laid him down on a small nest of pillows and looked around. He didn’t quite know what room he was in, but Michael was there working on some mechanics. It was an interesting process to watch.</p><p> </p><p>Michael looked up at him. “Mornin’.” He greeted. “Sleep well?”</p><p> </p><p>‘Didn’t know I could sleep.’ Alec wrote on the notepad, shifting and moving to watch Michael work.</p><p> </p><p>“It helps pass the time.” Michael comments. “But I think your head is still in the ‘sleep for six to eight hours’ loop.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec hummed, it seemed to be among the noises he could make. Michael looked at him, then pulled over his laptop and opened it up. Alec tilted his head and watched Michael open up something. “I was thinking maybe we could learn sign language. Make it easier to communicate.”</p><p> </p><p>Learning a new language should make it easier to communicate? The fact that Michael has to look something up means he doesn’t exactly know sign language either. Seemed they were both learning.</p><p> </p><p>‘What about your work?’ Alec wrote.</p><p> </p><p>Michael looked towards the pieces he was working with and shrugged. “That’s not really important.”</p><p> </p><p>Turns out it can also be done with one hand or two and the way your hands move change depending on if you’re using one or two. Alec was focused on one hand for now.</p><p> </p><p>They started with the alphabet. It probably wasn’t the best way to go but they were both beginners. Michael basically drilled the alphabet in his head, but that meant they’d be stuck spelling words out since other gestures meant whole words on their own. Wasn’t much different to writing, but it was a bit of an improvement.</p><p> </p><p>They started with Alec’s name. Alec was short, so it was easier to memorise then Michael’s.</p><p> </p><p>A – a closed fist with his thumb resting on the side of his index finger.</p><p>L – creating an ‘L’ on the hand the same way people tell their left and right hands apart.</p><p>E – closed fist with his thumb resting across the bottom of his fingers.</p><p>C – create a ‘c’ with his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Michael’s name had all the letters of Alec’s name in a different order, which Alec didn’t really notice until he had to spell it out.</p><p> </p><p>M – create an ostrich head with the thumb resting against the index finger.</p><p>I – a closed fist with the thumb over fingers and pinkie out.</p><p>C – create a ‘c’ with his hand.</p><p>H – index and middle finger out, ring and pinkie curled in with thumb over them. Hold hand sideways.</p><p>A – a closed fist with his thumb resting on the side of his index finger.</p><p>E – closed fist with his thumb resting across the bottom of his fingers.</p><p>L – creating an ‘L’ on the hand the same way people tell their left and right hands apart.</p><p> </p><p>The activity was surprisingly fun. Michael wasn’t as harsh as Alec initially thought he’d be. A part of him stereotyped Michael that way since Carlton had shown to be the softer one. (And because he looked angry half the time.)</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to learn your sister's name?” Michael asked. Alec hesitated, then nodded.</p><p> </p><p>H – index and middle finger out, ring and pinkie curled in with thumb over them. Hold hand sideways.</p><p>A – a closed fist with his thumb resting on the side of his index finger.</p><p>Z – physically drawing out a ‘z’ midair.</p><p>E – closed fist with his thumb resting across the bottom of his fingers.</p><p>L – creating an ‘L’ on the hand the same way people tell their left and right hands apart.</p><p> </p><p>It was awfully similar to the end of Michael’s name. The things you don’t notice until it’s pointed out.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we love making characters multilingual -</p><p>also Alec spent a lot of time with Carlton so he gets to bond with Michael now</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hazel liked to think. She thought a lot. Contemplated. It was her idea she and Alec trade personalities. She felt it was her fault Alec had gotten his body stolen. <em>If only she gave up trying to be his friend.</em></p><p> </p><p>She’d thought about it before. Just giving up. Clearly, if he wasn’t going to try and put in the effort to get along with her then she shouldn’t as well. But she didn’t want to stoop to his level of bitter.</p><p> </p><p>In all honesty, she adored Alec. Sure, he was mean, and it didn’t seem like he had any friends, but there were qualities he had. Like playing dress-up when he was alone. Or keeping his messes to himself. Plus, he cared more than he let on. She could tell.</p><p> </p><p>It led back to the manipulation thing, where he seemed to think that crying was a thing people could do on command. Like playing it weak made it easier to get what you want. Where did that come from?</p><p> </p><p>Alec didn’t cry, at least – he tried not too when Hazel could see him, but she heard him sometimes. In his room. It was part of the reason she tried so hard to get along with him. Maybe it was a need for attention. He was so used to attention for the first five years of his life that he hated it when baby Hazel suddenly stole it all away.</p><p> </p><p>She’d heard the theory thrown around a lot, that Alec acted out for attention, but she figured it was more than that. It was like he’d gotten away with bad behaviour so much so already that he used that to garner attention when their parents couldn’t give it.</p><p> </p><p>Not to mention those books of theirs on parenting. The way they planned family trips around Alec’s mood in ways to avoid aggravating him. It seemed like they just didn’t scold him for anything. <em>That’s probably why he got away with it</em>.</p><p> </p><p>To think of it, Hazel never got scolded either. Her “scolding”s came from her brother yelling at her, but her parents never did. Even Aunt Gigi scolded her more than her parents did. <em>Maybe that’s where they failed.</em></p><p> </p><p>Hazel frowned at the thought. Her parents didn’t fail in raising them. <em>But Alec is gone, and they haven’t even noticed.</em></p><p> </p><p>She sat up. She wasn’t used to the dark thoughts, but they were true. <em>The ugly truth behind the beautiful lie.</em> She silenced the voice at the back of her head and slipped out of her bed. She looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table. 4:42 pm.</p><p> </p><p>Surely the fake Alec was just a good actor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But you noticed the difference straight away.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alec’s just going through a difficult time with his emotions, he is a teenager. He loves us.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He hesitated.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mum and Dad love us equally.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Do you really believe that?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hazel grimaced at herself. She slipped on a comfortable pair of shoes and threw on a jacket over her pyjamas. She walked out of the room as quietly as she could and snuck out through the back door. She grabbed her bike and started off.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know where she was going. She had no direction. She just couldn’t be stuck with her thoughts. Not in the stillness. Not with that imposter pretending to be her brother two rooms away.</p><p> </p><p>She lost focus and balance. She fell off her bike and rolled off the gravel and onto the grassy hill just beside it. Hazel stared absently into the sky. Then, she began to cry.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She woke up in a chair. A plastic chair in a white room with lots of people walking around.</p><p> </p><p>A woman in a uniform noticed Hazel wake and sat down beside her. “Hello, darling.” She greeted. Hazel frowned at her, but the lady didn’t comment on it. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Where am I?” Hazel countered. Was that the police force uniform she was wearing?</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down, love.” The woman said soothingly. “I am Officer Marshall, and you’re at the police station.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was on my morning walk and found you asleep in the grass, dear.” Officer Marshall explained. “Did you run away from home? Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” Hazel said numbly. “Just dealing with something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is there something I can do to help?” Officer Marshall asked. “Anything going on at home?” Hazel blinked at her. “You can tell me, dear.”</p><p> </p><p>She blinked again. “No,” she said. “Nothing you can help with.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is there anyone that <em>can</em> help? I can try to contact them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, yes.” She perked up, and Officer Marshall seemed pleased at the sudden burst of energy. “I think he works at the new Fazbear’s mall – place. His name is Michael.”</p><p> </p><p>Officer Marshall looked just a bit concerned with the description but smiled politely and excused herself to talk to someone else and call him. She came back holding her hand over the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Is your name Hazel?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir, that’s the one.” She continued speaking into the phone. “Right, yes, of course. I’ll see you then. Alright, bye-bye.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was that Michael?” Hazel asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he’s heading over to talk to you now.” Officer Marshall told her.</p><p> </p><p>“What time is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s about seven – seven-thirty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael appeared a few minutes later, still shoving his car keys in the pocket of his hoodie. Hazel ran up when she saw him and hugged his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, kiddo, gave me a scare earlier with the police. What’s up?” he asked, placing a hand on her back as if to return the hug, but also lead her to the chair she came from to sit down and talk.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to stay at home. Not with that-” She crunches up her nose. “That <em>asshole</em> pretending to be my brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Watch the language there,” Michael said, he looked more surprised than anything. Hazel figured Michael’s only interpretation of her were the two times they met and whatever Alec had been telling him. “And I can’t really just <em>take</em> you. That’s kidnapping. I’d need your parents’ permission for that. And anyway, I don’t exactly have a kid at home, it’d be weird for you to want to spend the night.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just can’t.” Tears welled up and fell from her eyes again. Michael wiped then from her eyes gently. More so than seemed possible for him. He just didn’t seem the gentle type. “I can’t look at him with my brothers face when I know that’s not him.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael grimaced. “You’re going to have to. You have to go home eventually; you can’t just hide here. Your parents are probably worried.”</p><p> </p><p>Hazel sighed. “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell ya what,” Michael starts. “I’ll talk to your parents. I’ll tell them I saw you at the mall and was concerned about your home life. Try and get CPS involved. It’ll be hard since I don’t think your parents have done anything particularly wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think they have,” Hazel muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“That helps.” Michael mused.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm not dead yet, just lazy lol</p><p>wrote this chapter twice n I'm still not really satisfied with it but I needed to get something out so yeah</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’d made good progress with the sign language by morning. Though it was still dark out when Michael put it on pause, he had work to get to.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Can I come?’ Alec asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Michael said, helping Alec off the desk and around the house as he collected his phone and keys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'What’s up with the security in this place?' Alec asked as they entered the mall through the front doors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surely, as the manager/owner or whatever Michael would enter through some sort of staff only back entrance. Though maybe an employee unlocked the front doors and Michael just entered through them because he was lazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a security team,” Michael responded. Alec’s eyes caught onto the animatronics as they approached. The alligator and the Freddy Fazbear re-brand were sitting on the edge of the stage, legs swinging off the side. The other two were missing completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they got closer the pair stopped their conversation, and their eyes turned to watch them. Alec grimaced. Were they meant to be sentient? Michael stopped walking in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you two doing?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talking.” The alligator replied. His eyes shifted and met Alec’s. “Oh, who’s the newbie ya got there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Alec,” Michael said. “I hope you boys won’t be too hard on him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec <em>really</em> wished he could talk. He does <em>not</em> want to be left with the scary sentient robot alligator with sharp teeth and red eyes, regardless of the red mohawk, purple shoulder pads and star-shaped sunglasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael placed the very hesitant Alec on the stage between them. Both animatronics were far larger than Alec, so it wasn’t farfetched to say he was intimidated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch him for a bit while I round up the others,” Michael said before walking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec blinked after him then looked up to the two watching him. After a moment of silence, the bear and alligator look to each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what brand he is?” the alligator asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alec is a strange name for a brand animatronic,” Freddy muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec looked between them as they pondered together. At least they didn’t seem violent. Just scary covered in shadows from overhead lights in the perspective of being practically under them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you mustn’t know our names!” Freddy suddenly cries. “I am Glamrock Freddy. Though most old fans call me Glam.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Montgomery Gator.” The alligator added enthusiastically. “Call me Monty.” Alec blinked at them. “And he can’t talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine,” Glam said wearily. “Uh. Maybe he can write? I’ll try to find a pen or paper.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go to Michael’s office,” Monty said. Glam skittered to a stop mid-run, spun on his heels and went in the other direction. “I swear he wasn’t programmed with a sense of direction.” The alligator grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec was glad to see Michael walk back over. He was holding a fair few small animatronics, about Alec’s height, others clung to the ack of his jacket and a few followed on the ground. He was tailed by taller animatronics, proper human-sized ones, as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where the fuck did Freddy go?” He hissed once he looked back at the stage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Went to get a pen for the little guy,” Monty explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael huffed, then turned his attention to Alec. He seemed suddenly less angry. “Alec, these were the Bidybabs.” He said, spreading out his arms. The little animatronics hanging off his sleeves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seven identical little human baby rejects; no hair, no discernible clothes, a few white plates of metal instead of the pinkish-yellow that was meant to be Caucasian and eyes varying between blue and purple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was an additional eighth one standing on the floor. It seemed different only in the way its eyes flickered. “That’s Electro-Bab, don’t hate the names I didn’t come up with them,” Michael added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These two are Bon-Bon and Bonnet.” He continued, gesturing to the two on either shoulder. Bon-Bon and Bonnet looked like rabbits. Bon-Bon being blue and Bonnet being pink. Because of unnecessary gender roles, or something. They both had red cheeks and matching bowties (and paws? The bigger animal animatronics had hands, what was up with that?).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The big guys are Lolbit, Yenndo, Roxanne and Chica respectively.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lolbit was a white fox looking character with orange highlights. Oddly enough, it had purple cheeks, lipstick and nails. Orange and purple weren’t colours Alec would’ve thought went together but the white base made it work. Its eyes were black with white pinpricks which was… unsettling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yenndo, for all intense purposes, seemed like a Freddy Fazbear scrap. An uncased endoskeleton made purely of metal beams and wires. The only additional colour to the metallic grey being strange yellow eyes. The bear (was he a bear?) was quiet, strange for a mass of hulking metal, even his steps made no sound. Alec started to doubt he had a voice box until he caught the murmured greeting from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxanne was maybe one of the cooler animatronics. She didn’t give off the same bad feeling the others did. She had long white-ish hair (which, now that he thought about it, most of the animatronics didn’t have hair at all, just fur) with a single strand in front of her face line green.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chica was white now. It made her seem… older, somehow. Then the original model, anyway. She seemed like a perky teenager than a child. Alec wasn’t necessarily sure why he got that vibe from OG!Chica, but he hadn’t noticed it until now. Glamrock Chica was accented in shades of pink, which her earing being green. (She doesn’t have ears???) And decorated in varying colour and patterns from the eighties.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last but not least, this is Helpy.” Another that was standing perfectly fine on the ground. A white bear (looked to be the same model as Lolbit) with purple accents, pink cheeks and blue eyes. He was by far the shortest of the group, half the height of the already small Electro-Bab standing beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glam came back, with a clipboard with blank paper on it and a pen. He greeted the others as he passed and placed it on the stage for Alec.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, forgot about that,” Michael muttered. “Helpy, remind me to program sign language into everyone’s databases, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” The little animatronic replied, his gaze on Alec never wavering. Alec recoiled from the stare. It felt like he was staring right through to Alec’s soul. Despite everything, he felt the sense that Helpy was the most dangerous in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*Insert witty comment here*</p><p>A slightly longer chapter 'cuse you guys are v patient with me</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Between Alec and Hazel avoiding each other, building some sort of case against their parents (which Carlton thought was a little mean), the situation with Greg and trying to figure out how to get Alec his body back without raising the imposter's suspicions; a few weeks passed very quickly.</p><p> </p><p>It was suddenly Christmas time.</p><p> </p><p>Hazel was dreading spending it with the Lonely Freddy (as she’d learnt later). She could barely wait to get out of the house.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed Alec didn’t want the same, however. Not once these few weeks had he tried to talk to her, even if they’d been in the same room. Even now he seemed to hate her. </p><p> </p><p>What had she done wrong?</p><p> </p><p>If his hatred stemmed from jealousy, wouldn’t getting out of that environment help him? Hazel didn’t get it. She didn’t understand her brother.</p><p> </p><p>Something bounced off her head and fell into her lap. She looked down at the grape, then towards the boy sitting a few chairs away holding a small bowl of grapes.</p><p> </p><p> “Are you okay?” Greg asked. “You’re spacing out.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just thinking,” Hazel replied, squeezing the grape slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“About…?” Greg prodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Why Alec doesn’t like me.”</p><p> </p><p>Greg hums. “Now, I am an only child, BUT - I think you need to have a serious talk.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t talk to him; he’s been avoiding me!” Hazel cried. She buried her face into her hands and grumbled. She could hear the excited screaming of the day’s visitors to Freddy’s slightly louder than before.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t really known Alec that long, but he seems like a nice guy.” Greg starts. “He has some walls that need to be broken down, definitely, but I don’t think he hates you. He probably thinks you hate him. I think he’s under the impression you prefer the fake Alec over the real one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would he think that?” She muttered, disbelieving.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… have you told him otherwise?” </p><p> </p><p>Hazel mulls over it, thinking back to their last conversation. It’s been when she first found him again. She’d left in tears after he said he didn’t love their parents (, a feeling Hazel was slowly beginning to understand).</p><p> </p><p>“No.” She finally said.</p><p> </p><p>“As I’ve found, Alec likes to assume.” Greg continued. “And if he doesn’t want to talk, hunt him down. Corner him. He’s too small to run away from you now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to force him--”</p><p> </p><p>“He won’t listen otherwise.” Greg shrugged. “Sometimes you just have to force people to listen, even if nothing really happens about it. Just make sure he hears you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hazel blinked, pondering.</p><p> </p><p>Her mother rounded the corner. “Hazel, there you are. It’s home time.”</p><p> </p><p>Hazel looked up at her mother distantly, then looked at Greg. “Thanks…”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem.”</p><p> </p><p>Her mom gave them both a strange look as they walked away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was closer to Christmas now.</p><p> </p><p>Hazel spoke to Michael and they set up a meeting at Fazbears (really the only place she could go without raising suspicion, which is ironic) so Hazel could find Alec and, at the very least, let him hear what she had to say.</p><p> </p><p>So now, here she was. Standing alone. With anxiety clawing a pit into her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>She inhaled sharply, then exhaled slowly to steel herself.</p><p> </p><p>Hazel was able to get away from her Dad (who was her usher for the day) and slip into the “employees only” area. As in, security held the door open for her. She walked into the haze of halls and paused.</p><p> </p><p>Where exactly was she supposed to go?</p><p> </p><p>“Hello!” she turned to the small group of animatronics that called for her attention. All identical looking, aside from the varying eye colours. “We are the bidybab!” the leader introduced them. “My name is Connie.”</p><p> </p><p>“People can tell you apart?” She muttered to herself. Some of the bidybab giggle amongst themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Connie said, amusement leaking into her tone. “The names are just for us.”</p><p> </p><p>Another leant over her shoulder. “My name’s Danny!” He said energetically. “Michael sent us to help you with your brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve met him. He’s weird.” A third chimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Teenagers are weird.” A fourth deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>“This way!” Danny (Hazel assumed, based on voice and energy) said, grabbing her hand and tugging her down the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“We have a map of this place in our programming,” Connie said, strolling along Hazel’s side casually. “We can find our way around with our eyes closed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Unless something moves.” A more reserved Bidybab argues. “Like a table.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you… see the table?” Hazel asked.</p><p> </p><p>“She can’t.” A different one said, patting the more reserved ones back. “Nare’s completely blind. She only has internal programming to find her way.”</p><p> </p><p>Nare shoved the other away with a huff.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s like Ballora.” A different one said.</p><p> </p><p>They all suddenly went quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“… Who’s Ballora?” Hazel asked.</p><p> </p><p>“She was an act,” Connie said. “She was the main attraction, with eight minireenas at her side.”</p><p> </p><p>“Circus Baby was the main character of the whole establishment.” The name Bidybab who mentioned Ballora continued. “We were her side attraction.”</p><p> </p><p>“Circus Baby was corrupted.” The one who’d said Alec was weird added. “She was desperate to get out. She filled the others with the same desire.”</p><p> </p><p>“And so, they escaped,” Nare said. “Leaving the rest of us behind.”</p><p> </p><p>“The minireenas wanted to follow her. They wanted to stay by Ballora.” Someone else went on. “They tried to leave as well. But Michael caught them.”</p><p> </p><p>“We haven’t seen them since.” Danny finished. “The minireenas, or our friends… I suppose they never did care about us.”</p><p> </p><p>“How could they?” someone muttered. “They were forced to perform with us. We were merely additions to their programming.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about Bon Bon?” the Bidybab who defended Nare asked. “I mean, he and Freddy were <em>literally</em> attached to each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who knows?” Connie mused. And they continued the rest of the way in silence.</p><p> </p><p>They stopped by a large door, which Hazel noticed had a smaller door cut into it. Like a dog door. Probably for the smaller animatronics.</p><p> </p><p>“Alec’s in here,” Danny said, gesturing towards it. “Good luck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe--” Hazel starts, and the Bidybab pause in their retreat. “Maybe you should talk to Michael… about the Minireenas?”</p><p> </p><p>Connie chuckled. “Like you need to talk to your brother?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess so.” Hazel smiled at the small child-like animatronics as they walked away. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open.</p><p> </p><p>Alec was rummaging through a box, grumbling to himself. Hazel closed the door behind her, blocking Alec’s exit as he looked up at the person who’d joined him. She watched him lock up, then slowly remove himself from the box.</p><p> </p><p>He seemed to chitter to himself. Maybe it was becoming easier for him to talk.</p><p> </p><p>“Alec…” God, she didn’t even know what to say. “It has, uh, come to my attention that, uh, you – maybe – misunderstood me… last time we spoke.”</p><p> </p><p>Even as he stood in that small, three-foot-tall body looking like an anthropomorphic bear, she could somehow see the distance and suspicion in those plastic eyes. Distantly, she wondered how he could see through them.</p><p> </p><p>The mechanicals ears attached to his head moved back with a quiet whirr.</p><p> </p><p>“I spoke to Greg, too. Said that I should at least clarify things to you. Make you listen.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec didn’t respond. He couldn’t, really, but Hazel could tell words were raring past in his head, fighting to convey any sort of response with limited resources.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to say, that I do want you to come home. I know that you’re struggling with your emotions, and you’re angry at Mom and Dad, and I am too. We- I don’t know if Michael’s told you, but we’re making a case against them. For neglect. I- I don’t hate you, Alec. No one could ever replace you, e-especially some evil robot program.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec rolled his eyes. <em>He wasn’t listening.</em></p><p> </p><p>The pit in Hazel’s stomach grew. “H-how can I prove it to you? How can I show you I want you home? That I don’t hate you?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec stared back at her, unmoving. In any other situation, she would’ve assumed the robot was maybe deactivated or glitching. But she knew better. She knew her brother was there, not even bothering to make an effort to talk to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Y’know, everyone keeps telling me you don’t hate me, but all you ever do, all you’ve EVER done, says that you do. What could I have possibly done to make you hate me? And don’t give me that <em>shit</em> about our parents.” Alec flinched slightly.<em> She had his attention.</em> “This is about you and me. Us. No one else. What have I done to earn your hate? What could I have <em>possibly</em> done to deserve years of resentment?”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a long moment of silence. Alec shakes his head slowly. “What? No?” she guessed. “Nothing?” He nods.</p><p> </p><p>“I did noth- then why? I don’t understand!”</p><p> </p><p>Alec gives a distant, melancholy look. “What am I not getting Alec?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>He gestured vaguely then seemed to sigh. He held out a hand to convey “wait here” then scurried away into some other boxes. Alec returned with a notepad and pencil (probably from a box of prizes yet to be put on display).</p><p> </p><p><em>I don’t know what I feel about you.</em> He wrote. <em>But I don’t hate you. And you never deserved how I treated you. </em>He hesitates for a second. <em>This is what I deserve. I never did anything good enough to warrant people caring about me or want to help me. But they are, and I promise you I’ll try to be a better brother when I get my body back. I’m sorry.</em></p><p> </p><p>He drew a small sad face at the end, which made Hazel laugh through the tears welling in her eyes. She pulled her brother into a hug. He hugged back best her could.</p><p> </p><p>“Emotions are messy, huh?” she asked faintly.</p><p> </p><p>Alec’s body jerked on a way she assumed was meant to be laughter.  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I did in fact name all the Bidybab</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>And the Minireenas</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I was actually planning to write this and post in on Christmas but now it's February so...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edit: For those who've read my past books, the name of the crying child was Kenneth. I have since changed my mind and his name is Evan now</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alec!” he was being shaken awake by someone way too excited for Christmas in their teenage years. Then again, considering what Greg’s parents were like…</p><p> </p><p>Alec opened his eyes in order to “properly” wake up from his powered down faze. He wasn’t entirely sure what happened during this time, but it made him feel better, so the comparison to sleep seemed accurate enough to him.</p><p> </p><p>Greg shoved again, shouting his name. Alec batted at him and huffed. He gave a look to hopefully portray his annoyance. “Don’t give me that – it’s Christmas!”</p><p> </p><p><em>It’ll still be Christmas in three hours</em>. Alec thought. Greg picked him up abruptly and just about ran down the stairs, Fetch at his heels. Alec heard someone yell about being careful. <em>What time was it?</em> He wondered.</p><p> </p><p>Greg dropped Alec on the couch and sat on the floor beside him. Fetch took the opportunity to jump into Greg’s lap and lay down. Carlton tugged Michael down the stairs, looking far more awake than Alec felt. Michael was smiling but still looked like he would rather be in bed as he dragged his feet down the steps.</p><p> </p><p>Carlton let him go at the end of the stairs as they went in different directions; Carlton went to sit by the Christmas tree and Michael to set a fire in the fireplace. Must’ve been cold, not like Alec could feel it himself – and Greg seemed too excited to notice. Michael sat on the floor as well, bridging the gap.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He wasn’t sure what they were supposed to spend the rest of the day doing.</p><p> </p><p>Since Michael was in the kitchen making too much food for the three people in the house, Alec assumed they were having guests. But he hadn’t been told about that, nor what to do. Just pretend to be an animatronic roaming around?</p><p> </p><p>He’d seen Lolbit around, but that was mostly just because no one could control them. Helpy was sometimes around too, but he was at the mall to spend Christmas with the animatronics there.</p><p> </p><p>Carlton was cleaning, mostly. Apparently, he wasn’t allowed in the kitchen. Greg and Alec had been given the green light to do whatever, but there wasn’t much one could do as a three-foot animatronic. His fingers didn’t work on screens, but consoles were too big for him.</p><p> </p><p>He was deep in a stream of not so nice thoughts when a knock at the door shocked him into reality once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Greg, could you get that?” Michael called from the kitchen. Carlton disappeared somewhere, and it’s not like Alec could reach the door.</p><p> </p><p>The other teen slid off the couch, Alec jumped onto his back, and the pair stared at each other for a moment. Greg eventually just shrugged it off and opened the front door.</p><p> </p><p>The lady standing on the other side seemed just as surprised as the boys when they made eye contact. The man standing behind her even more so. He had a diagonal scar across his face that connected over one eye.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Michael stepped into the doorway, drying his hands on a tea towel before anything could be said. “Hi, Lizzy.”</p><p> </p><p>The lady stepped past the boys and brought Michael into a hug, the other guy being more or less forced into it.</p><p> </p><p>“Boys, these are my younger siblings, Elizabeth and Evan.” Michael introduced. “Guys, these are our kids, Greg and Alec.” Elizabeth and Evan looked at Greg, then Alec, and turned back to Michael very confused. “I don’t want to repeat myself all night, so you’re gonna get the explanation when everyone else gets here.”</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth groaned. “But that’s gonna be hours from now!” She whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Suck it up,” Michael replied. He went back towards the kitchen, Evan following. Elizabeth sighed and looked at the boys again.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up with the little guy?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s fifteen,” Greg replied, a little awkwardly. “And his soul or something is trapped in the robot.”</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth nodded. “Been there, seems like a family thing.” She commented. She promptly turned and walking into the kitchen, loudly asking if she could help with anything.</p><p> </p><p>“That was weird,” Greg muttered, going back to the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Alec got off his back and went towards the kitchen. He watched the three siblings move around each other (, Michael seemed to be the only one who knew how to properly cook anything since it was very clear the other two weren’t allowed to touch the stove,) before he climbed onto the bench.</p><p> </p><p>Michael paused and looked at him curiously, and Alec put their sign language lessons to use.</p><p> </p><p>‘How many people are coming over?’ he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Michael shrugged. “It’s Christmas, kiddo. Family and friends are coming over.”</p><p> </p><p>‘Why here?’</p><p> </p><p>“We have the biggest house.”</p><p> </p><p>‘Why do you have such a big house?’</p><p> </p><p>Michael threw a rag at Evan. “He used to live with us.” (“What the fuck?” Evan muttered.) “And because the bigger house gives us the basement which I have turned into my workshop.” Evan threw the rag back at Michael, which he caught.</p><p> </p><p>“Some of the others used to live with us.” Carlton’s voice added as he wandered into the kitchen as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Carlton! My favourite brother!” Elizabeth exclaimed, quickly dragging him into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Michael and Evan yelled as Carlton laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Elizabeth. Merry Christmas.” He greeted, hugging her back.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The list of party guests was far longer than Alec could’ve guessed. They brought a fairly surprising number of children with them too. Greg got along with the two other teenagers (named Harriet and Mara respectively) dragged along, and Alec was stuck with a set of disturbingly freakish triplets named Corbin, Lola and Alex. They’d taken one look at him and started chanting “one of us!” and dragged him around with them.</p><p> </p><p>Michael and their father (named Zach) had the pull them all off to the side and explain to the triplets that Alex was human and that his function in the animatronic body was temporary until they could get his body back.</p><p> </p><p>(This was also when Alec learned that the triplets were a variant of animatronics referred to as Nightmares… They lived up to their name. They looked human because of these little illusion disks, but when he asked Michael why he didn’t do that same thing for Alec he said that 1. You can’t make the illusion taller than the animatronic and 2. There would be two Alec’s walking around, which… Fair enough.)</p><p> </p><p>The triplets only seemed upset for the second that moment took place because they continued to drag him around after, though they treated him more like he was a fragile child (it was a relief based on the scars on their faces, even if that was some sort of design choice to make the Nightmares scarier looking).</p><p> </p><p>The “fragile child” comparison he made got them to compare him to Michael’s brother, who they were made to haunt. Something to do with giving him nightmares as a kid to keep him out of trouble in the day. Alec didn’t understand how that worked, but it was definitely classed as bad parenting in his book.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Alec,” Lola called. He looked over. “Humans age, right? So, how old are you?”</p><p> </p><p>He supposed it made sense animatronics didn’t age. He held up his fingers in 10 then 5.</p><p> </p><p>“Fifteen, that’s cool,” Lola said, turning to one of her brothers. “How old are we, technically?”</p><p> </p><p>He pauses, thinking it over. “Forty-something?” He guessed. “We were made in nineteen-eighty.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Forty-two</em>, Alec calculated. They were animatronics, so he supposed it made sense they still acted like children. They acted as they were programmed to, not by human aging standards.</p><p> </p><p>Lola grumbled. “We’re old.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wasn’t Michael n all born in the sixties?” the other brother asked. Felix, Alec thinks.</p><p> </p><p>Alec perked up. That would’ve had to make him mid-fifties to early sixties in age. He barely looked like he was twenty.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad and his friends were born in nineteen sixty-eight,” Corbin says. “Uncle Carlton and his friends were born in nineteen <em>seventy</em>-eight. They’re all older than us.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec opened his notepad - which at this point was attached to a string and worn like a bag around his neck - and scribbled out a message to them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why do they look so young?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, because they’re dead?” Corbin said with a shrug. Alec blinked. “There’s- it’s- how do I put this…?” He muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re kept alive by this thing called remnant,” Lola said.</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle Carlton calls it ghost soup.” Felix butted in. Corbin shoved him out of their little circle.</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” Lol rolled her eyes. “But they both sort of died in their twenties-ish and that’s why they look so young.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aunt Charlie, on the other hand, is a robot, like us.” Corbin continued. “She was made to replace her dad’s actual daughter who was murdered.”</p><p> </p><p><em>What the </em>hell<em> was this family?</em> Alec’s mind was reeling. They spoke like it was normal. It <em>was</em> normal. That’s why Michael and Carlton were so understanding of his situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad died sometime later, which is why he looks a little older than Uncle Mike, even if they’re the same age.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Uncle Louis and Uncle Shin,” Felix added, circling around to fit himself between Lola and Alec, away from Corbin.</p><p> </p><p><em>Who else is like that?</em> Alec wrote.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Aunt Liz is a robot. Wears an illusion disk, like us.” Lola said.</p><p> </p><p>“And Uncle Evan.” Corbin continued. “But he’s more a projected spirit in a human disguise since he was to share his… I guess, body.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Like a ghost?</em> Alec wanted to ask.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess we’re not quite your typical family,” Lola said plainly with a shrug. “But it sure as hell beats that stuffy, cramped room we used to be in.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec rubbed his face. <em>Okay, so. Ghosts are real. And apparently, Michael and Carlton (and some of the other random strangers I’ve only met today) are being kept alive by soul juice. Does that make them immortal?</em></p><p> </p><p>He had a lot to talk to Michael about when everyone left for the night.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was too lazy to figure out what gifts Mike and Carlton got for their kids so I just skipped it lmao-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas day was… a struggle, for Hazel. She had to play nice, smile into the faces of people who couldn’t even begin to understand what was happening in the house, and at the face of the Lonely Freddy prancing around in her brother’s flesh.</p><p> </p><p>Hazel hadn’t noticed the severity of their parent’s favouritism quite like the day of such a widely celebrated holiday. A holiday generally known for giving and love.</p><p> </p><p>The gifts Hazel opened were various things she’d shown interest in over the past year, as it was every year. The one’s Alec received she knew the real him would never use. Alec had never really been into sports, and she was very sure she once saw him step on a skateboard and immediately fall on his face.</p><p> </p><p>He broke his nose and lied through his teeth about it to their parents for some reason. <em>Maybe he thought they’d laugh at him or something?</em></p><p> </p><p>Regardless, the fake politely smiled and thanked them. Hazel figured it wasn’t quite sure what the holiday was and was just copying what it’d seen from the Christmas movies that’d been on for the past month.</p><p> </p><p>Then came the obligatory family visit. Hazel enjoyed seeing her grandparents again, and Aunt Gigi. They went through the same tradition of Christmas lunch and giving gifts as a group between families.</p><p> </p><p>It was a while later when Aunt Gigi pulled her aside. “Hey, is Alec wearing contacts?” she asked. “I asked him earlier, but he said no. He’s acting a little off as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve noticed?” Hazel asked dryly. “Mom and Dad couldn’t be any more ecstatic since he’s being ‘good’.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you jealous?” Aunt Gigi asked, giving Hazel an odd look and pressing her hand to her forehead. “That’s not like you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not jealous,” Hazel said. She’s quiet for a moment, considering her aunt. “I have a theory.” It wasn’t a theory, but her aunt wasn’t just going to take Hazel’s word for it. “I think Alec’s been replaced.”</p><p> </p><p>Aunt Gigi chuckled. “What? Like by some vengeful doppelganger?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not quite,” Hazel murmured. Aunt Gigi wouldn’t be any help. It wasn’t her fault, really. She just wasn’t there enough to help. “But don’t worry, I have a plan to get him back.”</p><p> </p><p>Her aunt gave her a look with a raised eyebrow. “Oh, this is a game.” She concludes. “Well, it’s nice to see Alec playing along with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She went back to Fazbear’s as soon as she could. This time, though, the Lonely Freddy insisted it come with, under the guise of Alec and Hazel bonding.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what’s so great about this place, anyway?” It asked, voice filled resentment masked as disinterest.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fun,” Hazel replied. She couldn’t go straight to anyone she knew with it following her.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to have your birthday here again?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. It’s not the same as the old place.” Hazel replied. It was a genuine thing she’s considered.</p><p> </p><p>L.F. (as she’s decided to call it) hums distantly. “I don’t recognise some of these characters.”</p><p>Hazel followed his gaze to the stage where he pointed. “I know that’s Freddy and Chica, but the crocodile and wolf are new.”</p><p> </p><p>“Roxanne Wolf and Montgomery Gator,” Hazel said. “They’ve got advertising posters everywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“…Right,” L.F. muttered, turning away slightly. There was a pause. “What about the chick in the bunny costume?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s security, I think,” Hazel said. “This place really likes to reiterate the safety features of the animatronics and staff. I’m pretty sure anyone not in a waiter costume or behind a game counter is some sort of security.”</p><p> </p><p>Hazel clicks her tongue. “There’s other animatronics around too. They walk around, interact with people.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so…?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a sun and moon character around too, and lots of small animatronics.”</p><p> </p><p>“Define small.”</p><p> </p><p>“Three foot or less.” L.F. nods slowly. “Anyways,” Hazel sighed. An idea popped into her head. “Why don’t we break the rules?”</p><p> </p><p>“Since when do you break the rules?” L.F. asked, cocking an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Hazel shrugged innocently. “We don’t have to if you’re too scared~” She cooed.</p><p> </p><p>His eye twitched. “Okay, you’re on.” It spoke. It spun on it’s heels and looked around, spotting the ‘employees only’ door. “First person in and out without being caught wins.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re on.” Hazel agrees.</p><p> </p><p>L.F. smirks and walks away from her, disappearing into the crowd. Hazel grins to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“That was interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>She jumped and skittered to the side, looking for the person speaking to her. Her eyes land on a small bear barely taller than her calf.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, god. Hi, Helpy.” She breathed.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you trying to trick the Lonely Freddy into trading bodies with Alec again?” Helpy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Something like that,” Hazel said. “If not, at least get it in trouble so it can’t come back with me later.”</p><p> </p><p>“You really want your brother back, don’t you?” Helpy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah,” Hazel said, picking him up to they could walk and talk. “Why wouldn’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps I can’t decipher it well since I am merely a soulless animatronic, though I was made to be of assistance to Michael. I’ve gathered from context clues that Alec may not have been the best brother to you in previous years.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, well, no, I guess. But all sibling’s fight. Have you watched the Christmas Chronicles?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t say I have,” Helpy responds. “But this ‘Lonely Freddy’ character, has he really done anything to warrant being so despised by you?”</p><p> </p><p>“He replaced my brother, what more is there to it?” Hazel inquired.</p><p> </p><p>“Human connection is strange.” Helpy huffed. “No, I meant more personally. Has he ever done anything to you specifically? Has he hurt you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, no. But we did fight. He kicked my door.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, but what has Alec done?”</p><p> </p><p>Hazel paused mid-stride and looked down at Helpy confused. “Why are you trying to villainise my brother?”</p><p> </p><p>Helpy jumped from her arms and stood on the ground. Yet, something about him seemed off.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not doing anything of the sort.” He denied. “But perhaps you should get on with your competition. You wouldn’t want to lose your brother permanently now~”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Calling Lonely Freddy - L.F. is very obviously for my own benefit lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>my motivation is :sparkle emoji: nonexistent :sparkle emoji:</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec liked having something to do. Michael generally had Alec and Greg do things in the backroom to occupy them (and keep Alec out of the reach of children who’d want to take him home).</p><p> </p><p>Their current task was to drag a box from storage into parts and services. Greg commented on the box being pretty light, so he was mostly carrying it with Alec sitting on top.</p><p> </p><p><em>What do you think’s in it?</em> Alec wrote on his notepad.</p><p> </p><p>“Dunno,” Greg responded. “Probably cables or something.”</p><p> </p><p>They both turned their attention to the small animatronic character that entered their space in the hallway. Something about Helpy made Alec uneasy, but Greg didn’t seem to notice it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hiya.” Greg greeted.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, boys,” Helpy responded. “I just saw Hazel outside.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s always here,” Greg replied, continuing on.</p><p> </p><p>Helpy followed. “She was with the Lonely Freddy, today.” Alec rolled his eyes. “They were playing a game.”</p><p> </p><p>“What game?” Greg asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure you can attribute a name to it.” Helpy shrugged. “But they’re competing to see who can get in the staff-only area and back without being caught.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Greg looked toward Alec. “If we can corner the Lonely Freddy, we can get your body back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed,” Helpy commented. Alec shrugged.</p><p> </p><p> “We gotta tell Pa.” Greg decided, walking a bit faster. Helpy stopped following after that.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“It’s not like we really had any set plan,” Michael murmured. He was holding the box Greg and Alec delivered to him, tilting it so the contents shifted and clashed on the inside. “I guess cornering him will be the best course of action here, but that would include assuming we know where he’s going to be.”</p><p> </p><p>“We could find him on the security cameras, right?” Greg asked.</p><p> </p><p><em>Or Lolbit could do it.</em> Alec signed.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s… actually a good idea.” Michael mused. He set the box aside and went to fish his phone out of his pocket when Lolbit appeared before them in an eyestrain of glitchy colour.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard.” They said simply. “And I’m on board. Currently, both Lonely Freddy and Hazel are wandering outside near the stage. Neither have made a move to get past security yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael pulled his phone out regardless. “Okay, I’ll text Stanley.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know we were talking about that?” Greg asked Lolbit.</p><p> </p><p>“I have eyes and ears everywhere.” Lolbit laughed, a glitching, almost <em>mocking</em>, laugh, and then disappeared in the same display of eyesore lights they arrived in.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s not… weird and scary at all,” Greg muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“They mean well, I think,” Michael said. “But they weren’t initially programmed for this sort of thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you not program Lolbit?” Greg asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, my father did,” Michael replied. “I just repurposed them. Lolbit doesn’t let me get close enough to look into their programming.” He pauses, looking back at the box again and taps his fingers on the table. “I’m sure you boys can corner the Lonely Freddy and hold him still long enough for Alec to initiate the swap process, though if you’re having trouble you could probably get Lolbit or maybe Yenndo to help you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’re you going to do?” Greg asked, quicker than Alec could sign it.</p><p> </p><p>Michael pats the box they brought him. “Fix up these little bots of nightmare fuel.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know Lolbit had access to my phone.” Greg mused, looking at the few updates said animatronic had sent him in regards to the Lonley Freddy and Hazel’s positions.</p><p> </p><p><em>I don’t think Michael knows.</em> Alec wrote.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably.” Greg agreed. “Lolbit says Hazel’s inside, but the Lonely Freddy has yet to make a move.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Lolbit was made in the 80s, right? How did Michael’s Dad know what the word ‘Lol’ meant?</em> Alec added after a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Greg paused, stopping mid-stride. “Oh, huh.” He muttered. “True.” They both pondered on it for a moment. “Must’ve just been a coincidence.”</p><p> </p><p>They were patrolling the hallways for an off chance they’d run into someone (which they did; every now and then on of the smaller animatronics or a service bot walked or wheeled past.)</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you ever notice now Stanley’s like… the only person who comes back here?” Alec paused as Greg continued; “Like, there’s that girl, Vanny, who’s also security, like him. And Papa’s mentioned people he works with but there almost no actual employees here. They’re all bots.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec blinked. “Maybe it’s to avoid staff problems?” he guessed. “But what makes Stanley and Vanny so special?”</p><p> </p><p>It seemed Greg was just going to keep talking to himself. Though it was an interesting question to ponder on.</p><p> </p><p>Everything Michael did regarding this building was to make it the safest it could be. Alec wasn’t too educated in what happened in the past, but it must’ve been bad if he was that uptight about having employees in the actual building.</p><p> </p><p>Greg’s phone vibrates and he looks at the new message. “Lonely Freddy’s in the game. Lolbit has Yenndo closing in on him. They’re not too far.” He takes the lead, with Alec following. (Alec refused to be carried by Greg specifically. He had <em>some</em> dignity to maintain.)</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hazel stood off to the side of the room, apprehensively watching Yenndo restrain L.F. Lolbit was poking and prodding at the body, technically all human, with some morbid interest.</p><p> </p><p>L.F. kicked and shouted angrily, crying out to Hazel for help.</p><p> </p><p>Stanley was there too, but, as uninformed as he was, had no idea what was happening. If Michael let it happen then it was probably fine… Probably.</p><p> </p><p>Alec and Greg entered as Stanley opened the door to leave, muttering to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how does this work, exactly?” Greg asked. Alec looked up at him and shrugged. His plan was basically just to try and stare at the thing wearing his flesh down until the swap process started.</p><p> </p><p>L.F. stopped fighting to get free when it saw Alec, eyes narrowing.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” It muttered. “I see what’s happening.” A smirk grew on it’s - <em>Alec’s</em> face – but it looked cruel and twisted. Hazel stepped a bit closer to Greg as her brother approached the enemy. L.F. closed his eyes, seeming triumphant. “You don’t even know how to activate the swapping process.” It mocked. “And it doesn’t even work without eye contact.”</p><p> </p><p>This made Alec angry. He wanted his body back, and he’d do whatever it took.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check my Instagram is ya'll are interested- i draw shit. @fazbearambassador</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>